tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spiteful Brake Van
Break Van |last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Break Van |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = The Spiteful Brake Van |nicknames = * NW Brake Van * Brake Van |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |basis = LNER Toad B/Toad D 20 ton brake van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = LNER/BR Darlington Works |year_built = Between 1927 and 1959 |year_scrapped = 1959 |number = 13 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} The Spiteful Brake Van was a troublesome brake van, who was subsequently crushed into pieces by Douglas, on the back of James' train. Biography The brake van took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains, with Douglas subsequently being the one indirectly blamed. Donald, angry for how his brother was being treated by the van, bumped the brake van violently to teach him a lesson. The van would then behave better for several days. However, the van's attitude adjustment was short-lived after Donald ran into the Tidmouth signal box. He continued his old tricks when he was saddled with James. Douglas, as a result, had to help James up Gordon's Hill. James was short of steam and the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. Ever since then, the troublesome trucks have not forgotten the brake van incident and they don't dare play tricks on neither Donald nor Douglas. It had been an accident really, but no one told the trucks that and the trucks thought that Douglas smashed him on purpose. Because of this, Donald and Douglas have transfered goods traffic on the Main Line quite easily. Personality Like the troublesome trucks and as his name implies, the Spiteful Brake Van was spiteful, rude, disrespectful and incredibly impolite to the engines, especially Donald and Douglas. Technical Details Basis The Spiteful Brake Van was based on an LNER Diagram 34 Toad B 20-ton brake van in the Railway Series. In the television series, he was based on a LNER Diagram 61 Toad D 20-ton brake van. The Toad D van was derived from the earlier Toad B van. File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|The Spiteful Brake Van's Railway Series basis File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|The Spiteful Brake Van's television series basis Livery In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brake Van was painted grey with the letters NW, 13 and 20T painted on his sides in white. In the television series, he was painted grey, however, he changed to brown when Douglas crushed him. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Twin Engines' - Break Van and The Deputation Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1990 - Annual *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 2' - Break Van and The Deputation His angry face, that was never featured on his model on-screen, was also used on a 3-plank truck in the second series episode, Percy's Predicament. |-|Other Media= Books * '''1990' - Postcards and Stamps * 1993 - Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories * 2006 - Thomas' Big Storybook Due to promo pics from Percy's Predicament being used in some books, His angry face also appears on a 3-plank truck in the books, Daisy & Percy's Predicament & Woolly Bear and Percy's Predicament. Magazine Stories * 1997 - Donald and Douglas Annual Stories * 1990 - Donald and the Breakaways Trivia * In the magazine story Donald and Douglas, the Spiteful Brake Van is depicted as a standard van. * The Spiteful Brake Van sustains a black eye due to being crushed by Douglas. This marks the first time an engine, rolling stock, or vehicle suffers physical injury to their face. * One of the Spiteful Brake Van's face masks would later be used on a Troublesome Truck in the second series episode, Percy's Predicament. * The Spiteful Brake Van has only been named NW Brake Van in the Wooden Railway and Bachmann lines. * Along with Annie and Clarabel, the Spiteful Brake Van is one of the many rolling stock characters whose basis is different in the Railway Series and television series. * The Spiteful Brake Van's Ertl description card incorrectly refers to him as an engine and incorrectly says that "He does, however, work very hard with Donald & Douglas to keep the trucks in order", even though in the second series episode Break Van, he was causing trouble for the twins and was actually crushed to pieces by Douglas. Quotes Merchandise * Ertl Company * Wooden Railway * Bachmann de:Der gehässige Bremswagen es:El Malicioso Furgón de Cola he:קרון הבילום הזדוני ja:いじわるなブレーキ車 pl:Złośliwy Wagon Służbowy ru:Злобный тормозной вагон Category:Brake vans Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line